


ever the tease

by WattStalf



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kink Meme, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Second Person, Vaginal Sex, but its for someone else so it doesn't count right, right - Freeform, shamelessly self indulgent, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negan makes the most of his time with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ever the tease

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on the kink meme calling for Negan x Reader, in which he talks the whole time and is his usual self, all while teasing the reader and prolonging her orgasm. I wasn't going to do x Reader outside of Fallout, but I've been trying to revive the kink meme for a while and I can't resist a Negan prompt, so here we are.  
> And I'm posting it here now to combat that weirdass Lucille crackfic I just posted, because I can still be somewhat serious.  
> sorry that its fuckin lame  
> 

Negan loved the sound of his own voice, but lucky for the both of you, so did you. It was one of the many things you honestly adored about him, even if his personality could be a bit much at times. You'd been elated to have the chance to join the ranks of his wives; he'd formed and protected a community through such difficult circumstances that you'd always admired him and always wished for a chance to be able to do something for him.

Actually getting to be with him on a daily basis had been strange. You knew, of course, that he was just another guy, and that the whole cult of personality thing was just to keep up morale and inspire fear in enemies; you even knew that he was, in all honesty, incredibly obnoxious, but getting to be with him on a daily basis meant that you experienced it all firsthand, and the funny thing was, you found that his flaws only made him all the more endearing.

You had genuinely fallen for him, and you were always delighted when he would choose to spend a night with you and you alone. All time with him was appreciated, but having him to yourself was best, and he knew your devotion and rewarded it by dragging out your time together as much as possible. Unfortunately- or maybe fortunately, you could never quite decide- he drug it out by delaying your pleasure as much as possible. He had come to love torturing you in the bedroom.

He started at your neck, biting you and sucking at your skin, and muttering against you, “You're real horny for me, aren't you, baby? 'Course you fucking are, you always want me.” He trailed his lips along your neck, making you squirm. “If you had it your way, you wouldn't fucking share me, would you? That's understandable, and you play so fucking nice I almost can't tell you're jealous.”

You whimpered in response, already rendered speechless as he tormented you. He had your wrists pinned above your head, just to make sure you couldn't take matters into your own hand. Negan had never tied you up before, but you had a feeling that he would if you asked, and that sent shivers down your spine. He noticed this and laughed. “Oh yeah, you're real fucking horny for me. Well, we'll see what I can do about that.”

He made his way down to your collarbone, where he spent an agonizing amount of time sucking at her, hard enough to draw blood to the surface, and you knew he'd make sure you didn't cover that up later. Negan absolutely loved showing off what he did to you and the others, loved making sure you all knew just how good he treated you. You couldn't say you minded that; you loved being able to flaunt after he'd chosen to spend the night with you.

He let go of one of your wrists to drop a hand between your legs, causing you to jolt and hiss. You rolled your hips, grinding against his touch, and he pulled his hand back with a chuckle. “Damn, baby, you're soaking wet!” he cried. “You're fucking soaked, you must want me real bad.” You nodded and he said, “Come on, can't you let me hear it?”

“Y-yes,” you cried, barely able to get it out amidst all your labored breathing. “Yes, I...I want you...real, real bad!”

“Atta girl,” he said, and he moved his mouth further down, mumbling his praises against your skin. “You're so fucking sexy, you know that? You fucking better, you know I wouldn't take any less than the fucking best.” He ran his tongue down your chest, encircling one of your breasts and tightening his circles until his tongue teased at your nipple, licking you so lightly that it was torturous. You were sensitive there, so very sensitive that he could get you off just from that if he wanted to, and that was why he chose to tease you so much just with that.

Just as soon as he made contact, he jerked his tongue away, moving across the lick the other nipple. You squealed, and he pulled back to smirk at you. “You like that? Who am I kidding, you fucking love that. But there'll be more of that later, just be patient. Patience is a fucking virtue, remember?” He kissed down your stomach and you felt close to tears from how badly you wanted him, from how good it was yet how absolutely agonizing it was. The ache between your legs was growing unbearable, and you rubbed your thighs together to try to alleviate some tension.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he chided, putting his hand back between your legs, but this time, it was not to touch you. Instead, he pushed your thighs apart. “What happened to patience? Can't I count on you to wait till I'm ready?”

You nodded weakly, even though he was driving you absolutely crazy. “Good girl,” he said, and went back to it, kissing down your stomach, until finally he reached the bottom, and then he paused. “What do you think? Do you think you're ready for more yet?”

“I am!” you cried, unable to help it. You needed him and you needed him now, and you couldn't wait for him much longer without going completely insane. “Please...please, Negan, I need you...”

“Well, since you asked so very fucking nicely,” he said with a grin, scooting down so that his face rested between your thighs. His hot breath tickled you and you squirmed, whining softly. It was rare that he ate you out, always preferring to fuck you right off the bat, so this was even more special, a very rare treat.

He ran his tongue down the slit of your entrance, just getting just the smallest of tastes and causing you to squeal. His laughter against you caused a slight vibration and you jerked your hips involuntary. Negan pulled back and scolded, “Better fucking watch it, don't wanna break my goddamn nose.” But he couldn't have been to concerned, because he was immediately back between your legs and this time he actually pressed his tongue into you, and this time, it was you who could not keep quiet.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried as he worked his tongue into you, licking at you and tracing shapes that caused you to writhe beneath. “Oh, god, Negan!” Now he was forced to be silent, since his mouth was otherwise occupied, but you more than made up for it and filled the silence completely as you swore loudly and called out his name, over and over again.

He delved deeper, hitting you where you the most sensitive and then pulling back again, always getting you just to the edge before he hesitated and changed his mind and tried to draw things out just a little bit longer. But you would not last forever, even under his teasing, and he knew that. He knew exactly what your limits are, and just when you felt that you were there, that there was no way you would last a second longer, he pulled his face away from you completely.

“Gotta keep it fair, baby,” he said, and shifted his position until he was posed to fuck you. You were far beyond the point of modesty and you wrapped your legs around him, pulling him in as close as you could. “Shit, you're ready, huh? Alright, alright, I think I've fucked around enough. You win, baby.” And then he pushed himself in and began thrusting, hard and fast, pounding into you just the way you liked it, and it only took a few moments of that to send you over the edge, moaning his name all the way through your first orgasm of the night.

But your first was rarely your last, even when he drew things out so long, and he did not slow down in fucking you at all. There was his pleasure to worry about too, after all, and with how sensitive he had you now, you were sure you'd be able to get in another two or so before him. He could be a tease sometimes, but Negan always delivered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> argh what am i doing i cannot write this sexy son of a bitch yet still i try


End file.
